Another Dream
by M.C. Castle
Summary: Sequel to my last fic, More Than Just Sorrow. Klonoa comes back to Lunatea with a few questions. But as he trains with a few of Reyza's new students and learns about his dark side, what strange new secrets will he discover? slight KlonoaxLolo
1. Chapter 1: The New Students

Here's the sequel to my other fic, More Than Just Sorrow. If you haven't read that, you won't understand this. I was just gonna make this an epilogue, but then I came up with this whole new story, and thus the sequel was born. Enjoy, and please review this one! (And the other one, if you happen to read it)

I don't own any characters, except Rastik, Kopaska, Yudenno, Morval, and anyone I made up from my last story.

**Klonoa's House, Real World**

Klonoa had been feeling different lately. He felt strange ever since he had agreed to remember his dark side, back in Lunatea. He obviously felt a bit darker than usual, but maybe his mind wasn't ready for all that darkness yet. He hoped that Lolo would call him back to Lunatea so he could get that cleared up, as well as a few other things that had been nagging at his mind. He lay in his bed, and, after several restless hours (he couldn't get much sleep, either), he went to sleep, drifting off into his dreams.

**Sea of Tears, Lunatea**

"Here we go again," said Klonoa. He found himself in Lunatea, falling toward the Sea of Tears, just as in his last dream. But this time around, he had a few new tricks up his sleeve. He held out his ring, and shouted, "Monster Call! Kiton! Come to my aid!" A monster appeared on it. It was the Kiton, a turquoise table-like creature with disassembled limbs. On Klonoa's ring, it could be used to fly, but only for a short time. Elevating higher and higher into the sky, Klonoa was nearing land. He prepared himself to fall, as the Kiton began to rotate on his ring. The Kiton popped, and Klonoa fell down toward land. When he was about five yards away from the outer island, he flapped his ears for the final stretch. He grabbed on to the edge of one of the rocks hanging off the island, and pulled himself up. He sat down next to a dead tree, and looked at the center of the island. It looked much different than he remembered. The wrecked Hall of Sorrow had replaced the center island. The Bell of Sorrow still stood on it. There were black marks everywhere from the battle with his dark side, Dark Death. Klonoa saw a path of wrecked stone blocks from the Hall of Sorrow floating in the water. "Jetimo!" he shouted. A Jetimo appeared on his ring. It blasted him up, floated him over the first block, and landed him there. He repeated this process, getting further and further away from the Sea of Tears…

**Reyza's Island, Lunatea**

Reyza sat and meditated at his tree. He was very busy these days, and a moment to meditate was rare. He had taken in a few people as his students, and was taking lots of time to train them.

Three of the students had come from distant lands of Lunatea, ones closed off even after the Fifth Bell fiasco. These lands became aware of the rest of Lunatea when Dark Death wreaked havoc on their land using the Elements, since he did things far worse. The lands of Mischavar, Curiasta, and Solemmite met up with the surrounding lands of La-Lakoosha, Joilant, Volk, Mira-Mira, and the New Kingdom of Sorrow, and soon, they became 'one of the crowd,' so to speak. They were part of each other's lives now.

"Yo, Master Reyza!" shouted a voice from far away. Reyza looked up to see his three foreign students standing on the rocks floating in front of his island.

"What are you doing?" the second one asked, looking at Reyza inquiringly.

"I'm meditating, Kopaska," said Reyza, "something you will learn of soon." He looked at the three. They were quite the motley group. The one in front, Rastik, had the look of a hyena: the snout, the eyes, and the teeth were all there. He always wore a shirt with blue flames on it. He was the mischievous one of the group. And why wouldn't he be? He came from Mischavar, the land of mischief.

Kopaska, the second one in line, looked like a brown and white owl. He wore a black vest and a matching eye patch. He was from Curiasta, the land of curiosity, and, like the rest of the people there, he was very curious. He liked exploring new things, and there was never an end to the things he didn't know. In fact, there was a story behind his eye patch. One day, as he was walking through the woods of Curiasta, he found a baby Ow-Gow in a hollowed out tree. He peeked inside, and the Ow-Gow tore his eye clean out. He didn't stop exploring after that, though. Curiosity ran in the blood of the Curiastan race. Nothing could stop them from trying to learn.

The last one, Yudenno, looked like a green iguana. He wore a yellow and brown robe and several silver rings on his fingers. He was always very serious, just like the people of his land, Solemmite. He listened obediently during every lesson, and spoke only when he had a question. He took every matter formally, as was common for the Solemmitians.

"What brings you here today, my students?" Reyza asked. Today was their day of rest.

"Hey, I could ask you the same question," said Rastik. "That girl…what's 'er name…Lolo, told us to come here. Said we were in for a surprise."

"I wonder what it could be?" said Kopaska, excited. "I love surprises!"

"I, for one, would like to see what she's talking about," said Yudenno.

Just as Reyza was about to say something, his last two students came. Heading up the group was Flieber, the Mommett doll that had accompanied Klonoa on his last journey. If not for Flieber, Klonoa's world, as well as Lunatea, would've been destroyed. Next to Flieber was none other than Dark Death. After the last debacle, Dark Death had turned to the ways of good, though he still kept his name and original attire. "Master Reyza," said Flieber, "Miss Lolo told us to come here. What the heck is going on?" Dark Death remained strangely silent.

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself," said Reyza.

Suddenly, Tat and Leorina flew in with their plane. "Well, well," said Tat, "looks like the gang's all here. What's the big deal? Lolo told us to come here."

"What is that girl up to?" said Reyza to himself. Then, he saw Lolo walking up to the island, with Popka floating behind her. "Perfect timing!" said Reyza. "Lolo, what's going on here?"

Lolo smiled and addressed all of them: "Everyone, I'd like you to welcome back an old, or in some cases, new friend," she briefly glanced at Rastik, Kopaska, and Yudenno, and then went back to her speech. "My friends, I welcome back to you…Klonoa!"

Just then, Klonoa fell down from the sky and landed on the rock pathway to the island. He looked around as he walked toward the crowd. "Whoa," he said, "why are all of you guys here?"

"That's exactly what we're wondering," Leorina said. Everyone looked at Lolo.

Lolo smiled. "My friends, I have created something wonderful," she said. She took a strange box-shaped device out of her pocket. "This is a machine I've developed with the help of Popka and Dark Death. Dark Death, if you would explain the technical details."

Dark Death stepped forward. "Using the Elements, which are put into this slot," he said, as he pointed to a slot on the machine that held the Elements, "we can activate the part of Klonoa's brainstem that triggers the dream of Lunatea. That's how he got here."

"Well, there's one question answered," said Klonoa, "but I have quite a few more." He looked over at the trio of Reyza's new students. "First of all, who are these three?"

"Oh, of course," said Reyza, "I forgot to introduce them. Klonoa, these are my new students: Rastik, Kopaska, and Yudenno."

The trio greeted Klonoa, and Kopaska said, "I've been hearing that you saved our world twice! Is that true?"

Klonoa smiled. "Yes, it's true," he said, "but I try not to brag about it." He turned to Reyza. "Where did these guys come from? They don't look like anyone I've ever seen in Lunatea."

Reyza explained the story. After he was done, he said, "Klonoa, I'm glad you've come. There are quite a few things I want to teach you." He got a better look at Klonoa, seeing that his clothes looked a bit mangled and his shoes were wet. "But you look like you've had quite the journey! You need your rest. Flieber," he said, motioning to the doll, "show Klonoa to the guesthouse over the hill."

"Yes, sir, Master Reyza, sir!" said Flieber. "Follow me, Mister Klonoa!"

"Just a second, Flieber," said Klonoa. He looked back at the group. "Like I said before, I have some questions. I'll rest, Reyza, but promise me you and everyone else will try to answer them tomorrow?"

"Of course, Klonoa," Reyza replied, "and rest up good, okay? Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"Sure thing," said Klonoa. And with that, he followed Flieber over the hill and went into the guesthouse. He lay down in the bed. As he drifted off into sleep, he suddenly realized that he was falling asleep in a dream. Before he could think about it any more, he drifted into slumber.

-------------------

And there's chapter one. Good so far? Stay tuned for chapter two, where a lot of unexplained stuff gets answered!


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of Training

Here it is, chapter two of my sequel. Read and enjoy (and review). Oh, and sorry I took so long, but the schoolwork just keeps on coming, and I hardly have a spare moment to write.

I don't own any of the characters except Rastik, Kopaska, Yudenno, Morval, and anyone I used in my last story.

**Reyza's Island (Guest House), Lunatea**

Klonoa woke up to a strange smell. It was refreshing, yet unfamiliar. He got up from his bed to see Reyza's team of students walking around the kitchen of the guest house, making a meal. Rastik looked into Klonoa's room. "Hey," he said to everyone, "big-ears is up. Klonoa, get in here! It's breakfast time!"

Klonoa walked into the kitchen to see a feast of strange fruits and even stranger cooked meats. He got a better look around the room. Flieber and Dark Death were setting up the table. Yudenno was advising Kopaska as he experimented with different combinations of sauces and spices on the food. Rastik tossed Klonoa an apron and chef hat. "Wha…?" Klonoa said, confused.

"Come over here, Klonoa," said Rastik, walking over to the tabletop near the stove. "You're gonna help me make Master Reyza's breakfast."

"Wait," said Klonoa, "we make breakfast for ourselves _and_ Reyza?"

"Yeah," said Rastik, "he says that learning to cook together will teach teamwork. But don't worry, it ain't that hard. All you gotta remember is Reyza likes his fruits juicy and his meat hearty, covered in plenty of those blue spices Kopaska is using." He pointed over to the curious owl, who was carefully sprinkling the azure spices on his and Flieber's meal. "I'll take care of the fruits," said Rastik, "and you get the meat. All the meat is labeled. Get the Likuri meat down from the center shelf; it goes well with the fruit."

Klonoa nodded and went over to the meat shelves. He took out the meat labeled 'Likuri' and went over to the stove. He put it in a pan, and asked Rastik, "What temperature?"

"850 degrees," he said from the other end of the room, where he was slicing up fruits with a black-handled knife. He cut the fruit with the swiftest hand Klonoa had ever seen. It seemed that just as the knife went down, it went up again. It was as if his hand were a pumping piston with a razor on the end. Klonoa's eyes could barely follow Rastik's hand. As soon as he was done with the first fruit, which was about it three seconds, he moved on to the next.

Klonoa proceeded to turn the oven up to 850 degrees, and watched the meat cook. He ambled over to Kopaksa, who was just about finished sprinkling Flieber's meal. He handed the sprinkling can to Klonoa. Klonoa turned back to the meat, which looked cooked enough. "Should I take it off?" he asked Rastik, who was assorting the fruits in a tower.

Rastik looked in at it. "What's it been, three minutes? Yeah, take it off. Oh, and inject some of this fruit juice into it." He handed him a needle filled with green liquid. "It'll balance out the spice. After that, come with me and we can give Reyza his breakfast."

Klonoa did as Rastik instructed him, and soon, he and the mischievous hyena were on their way to the island at the center of Reyza's clearing. Along the way, they struck up a conversation. "So Rastik," said Klonoa, "I'm new to this whole student thing. What exactly do we do around here?"

"Well," said Rastik, "we pretty much do what we just did to start the day, and then Master Reyza teaches us physical skills. You know, combat, endurance, all that jazz. Then, we go hunting and fruit gathering. After that is recreational time. Then he teaches us mental skills."

"Mental skills?" asked Klonoa.

"Yeah," said Rastik. "It's pretty tough stuff. It takes memorization of incantations and stuff, plus a bunch of other mental exercises. When Master Reyza does the exercises, though, he makes it look like child's play. It's pretty impressive, but I'm more interested in physical combat. What's your specialty?"

"I've mostly used this in all my battles," replied Klonoa, holding up his ring. It shoots wind bullets, and does a bunch of other stuff, too."

"Really?" said Rastik. "From what I heard, all that thing can do is shoot wind bullets, and it can only do that with the help of a priestess."

"Well," said Klonoa, "back then that's all I could do. But I learned more. It was weird though…I didn't learn those things in my world, but I didn't learn them here either. It was like I was in this blank area, and it taught me what to do…"

**Training Course, Blank Zone (two months ago)**

"…First, I saw a Moo in front of me. I pointed my ring at it, but decided against it, since I was almost certain it would do nothing. But somehow, the Moo disappeared and reappeared on my ring. I kept working at this until I could call monsters from out of nowhere.

"Then there was the fighting course…it had a bunch of Armored Moos in it. I could see no armor-less Moos to throw and break the armor, so I just pointed my ring at one of them and shot. A piercing bullet came out and split the Moo's armor. A few more shots, and I had mastered that too.

"There were several other courses, and I learned lots of new stuff. I'm not even sure where that place was, but I felt something- or someone -that I knew before was there. It was strange."

**Reyza's Island, Lunatea**

"Well that's quite a story," said Rastik. He thought for a moment. "Hey, do you think it was that girl Lolo and that wacky contraption she cooked up?"

"Hmmm," said Klonoa. "Well, there's a high chance it was, now that I think about it…I'll ask her."

"So, you got the hots for Miss Lolo?" asked Rastik.

"What?" blurted out Klonoa, taken aback. "No, no, we're just friends."

Rastik laughed a little. "Whatever you say, hotshot." They approached the center island, where Reyza was waiting.

"Ah, Klonoa," said Reyza as they approached, "I see you helped today. Well, hurry back and eat, then come back here, and we can start training."

As Reyza sat down to eat, Klonoa and Rastik headed back to the guest house. When they stepped inside, Flieber called over to them. "Mister Klonoa!" he said. "I made your breakfast!"

Flieber was quite the cook, it seemed. He had made Klonoa an extravagant breakfast: a two-story tower of Moo meat, with diced fruit lining the edges, and shimmering in sauce. Klonoa and Rastik sat down and started eating. Klonoa struck up a conversation with Reyza's other students. "So Rastik tells me that after this, we get physical training. What's that like?"

"It's fairly challenging," replied Yudenno, cutting up a hunk of Erbil meat with diced fruit mixed in. "I myself prefer the mental training."

"How about you, Kopaska?" asked Klonoa.

"Um…" he said, unsure, "I don't know."

Rastik rolled his eyes. "You're never sure of anything."

Kopaska glared at Rastik. "I'm just trying things out, that's all," he said finally.

"Calm down, you two," said Yudenno. "You know Master Reyza hates it when you fight."

"You ain't the boss of me, lizard boy," said Rastik scornfully.

Flieber whacked Rastik in the head. "Quiet, all of you!" he said, in a voice less happy than normal.

Changing the subject, Klonoa asked, "What's your favorite, Flieber?"

"Well, Mister Klonoa," said Flieber, "I'm eager to learn everything, so I don't really think I have a favorite. I like 'em all!"

Klonoa looked over at Dark Death. "And what about you?" he asked.

Dark Death, who had been silently eating all this time, looked up from his food. He thought for a while. "I suppose I'd agree with Flieber," he said, returning to his food.

"Is he always this quiet?" Klonoa whispered to Rastik.

"All the time," Rastik whispered back. "But you get used to it after a while."

So they continued talking about the daily schedule, and soon, Klonoa was familiar with everything the students did (in extravagant detail thanks to Flieber). He followed the others outside after breakfast was finished. Reyza was waiting for them. "I see you are done with your breakfast," said Reyza, "so let's begin." He walked down the row of his students. "Today, we'll be working on elusive combat: dodging, sneaking, and all of the like. I've set up the training course so that each area you start in will be equipped the same. Are you all ready?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Then follow me." He walked over to a small trapdoor near the guest house. He opened it up and said, "Who wishes to go first?"

Rastik courageously stepped up, and, taking a small stick with strange carvings in it out of his pocket, descended the stairs. After about a minute, he motioned for the next person to go in. Flieber stepped forth, and went down into the trapdoor. Next to go down was Dark Death, brandishing his ring expertly. Yudenno went down as well, but not before taking a small leaf with symbols painted on out of his pocket. Finally, Klonoa stepped forth, and, taking a deep breath, ran down the stairs.

**Physical Training Block (Elusive Tactics), Lunatea**

The room Klonoa entered was extremely large, and surprisingly well lit. There were colorful blocks everywhere. He took a step forward. Suddenly, a razor-sharp pendulum swung at him. He dodged it just in time, so that it barely scraped the bottom of his shoe. He now realized that he needed to keep moving in order to succeed. He ran through the course, jumping and dodging every obstacle that came at him. Soon, he came to a large scoreboard on the wall. It showed all the students' names, and numbers beneath them. Klonoa hopped over spikes coming out of the floor, and the number under his name went up by one. He smiled, but was suddenly struck by something, which seemed to be a pair of bolas. Klonoa got up and looked behind him to see Kopaska's feet, scurrying behind a block. _So this is what Reyza meant by sneak attacks, _thought Klonoa observantly.

He continued to dodge obstacles, and soon found himself behind Kopaska. _Payback time,_ he thought smugly. He charged up his ring, and whispered, "Metal Shot!" A large metal ball came out of his ring, and knocked Kopaska over like a bowling pin.

Kopaska got up and smiled back at Klonoa. "Nice one!" he said. He ran behind another block.

Klonoa proceeded to dodge and sneak up on the other students. He soon began to have fun. After a while, a buzzer sounded. Klonoa, who was about to fire a shot at Yudenno, soon realized his ring had stopped working. Yudenno, who had previously been carrying a staff, now had a leaf in his hand, the same leaf he had walked in with. "Time to go back out," he said to Klonoa. The room now had no blocks in it. He saw everyone going toward the exit. Klonoa followed them back toward the trapdoor.

**Reyza's Island, Lunatea**

Yudenno knocked on the trapdoor, and Reyza opened it. "You all did very well today," he said, "but as always, Rastik came out on top." Rastik smiled. "But," continued Reyza, "in a close second was Klonoa. And on his first day, too!" Reyza patted Klonoa on the back. "Well done."

Rastik glanced over at Klonoa and smiled. "Well, looks like I got some competition. Well done for your first day, pal, but I'm gonna be the record holder for this one always!"

Klonoa smiled back. "We'll see about that."

"Okay, students," said Reyza, "it's time to go hunting and gathering. Go to the guest house and have something to eat so you can get your energy back, and then come back here." Everyone nodded and went over to the guest house. After eating, they all went back outside. Rastik, Kopaska, and Yudenno pulled out their weapons. Flieber readied his fists. Klonoa and Dark Death prepared their rings. "Ready?" Reyza asked them. Everyone nodded again. "Good. Now go!"

Reyza's students ran off into the woods of La-Lakoosha, near the backside of the hills around Reyza's island. As they ran deeper and deeper into the woods, their hunting round began.

------------------

So concludes chapter two. Review, and come back next time for chapter three, where the revelation of another dream begins!


	3. Chapter 3: Dream Revelation

Here's chapter three, finally. Sorry it took so long. I was planning to make it longer, but decided not to keep you waiting. Enjoy!

I don't own any characters except Rastik, Kopaska, Yudenno, Morval, the newly added Morval's Swift, and anyone I used from my last story.

**La-Lakoosha Woods, Lunatea**

Klonoa followed the other students to the center of the woods. When they came to a tree, Rastik turned around. "Okay, everyone," he said, "we'll split up here. Come back to this spot when the sun shines through the bell." He pointed toward the Bell of Tranquility. He then lifted up his stick. It glowed, and soon, in its place was a large spear with the same carvings on it. He made an 'X' in the tree with the tip of the spear, then nodded. Everyone ran off in different directions.

Klonoa soon came across his first monster: a flying Moo. It dove at him, but he dodged the strike and countered with an attack. "Rain of Nails!" he shouted. Sharp nails shot out of Klonoa's ring and placed themselves over the flying Moo. They rained down on it, piercing its skin and sending it crashing to the ground. Klonoa picked it up and ran it back to the tree, where there were quite a few other animal hides, and some fruits as well. He put the flying Moo hide down near the others and went back into the woods. He repeated the process of piercing the monsters and taking their hides, as well as picking up any fruits that caught his eye. He would occasionally see one of the other students putting down a hide or fruit of their own. The pile soon grew quite large.

The sun was nearing the bell now. Klonoa went back in for one last hide. Soon, he saw a Likuri and readied his ring for an attack. Just then, however, something strange caught his eye. There was something slithering down the tree that the Likuri was near. It looked nothing like any monster he had seen before. It was very dark purple, and looked like a chameleon with evil eyes, horns, and fangs. When it moved, colors seemed to trail from it, like it was a painting. It lunged at the Likuri and became one with it. The Likuri now had dark colors, as well as all the other features of the creature, including its paint-like movement. It swiped at Klonoa, and he jumped back. He would have to fight.

"Emerald Arrow!" he shouted. An arrow seemingly made of pure emerald shot from his ring. However, when the arrow had come a few feet away from it, the creature sidestepped the arrow and caught it in its hand. It was strange, though. Time seemed to go slower as the creature sidestepped Klonoa's assault. Also, while he was sidestepping, the paint effect had ceased, and then come right back into effect when the creature stood in place.

The creature saw Klonoa's amazement and took this time to attack. It created a bow from its arm and shot the arrow back at Klonoa. When Klonoa came out of shock, it was too late. The arrow was barely an inch from him. It pierced straight through his arm. "Aaaaaaaggggghhhhhh!" Klonoa shouted in pain. He collapsed, holding his arm in hopes that the searing pain would cease. The Likuri-creature exploded, leaving the chameleon-like creature in its place. It approached Klonoa, ready to finish him off.

Back at the tree marked with the 'X', the other students met up. They looked around, and saw that Klonoa hadn't come back yet. "I'll look for him," said Dark Death.

"I'm coming, too!" said Flieber.

Dark Death and Flieber ran into the woods. They began their search. They looked in hollowed-out trees, on tree branches, behind rocks, even in snake holes, but to no avail. They sat down and wondered where he could be, when they heard a scream of pain that sounded just like him. They ran toward its direction to see Klonoa lying in front of a purple, chameleon-like creature. He was holding his arm, though they weren't sure what for. All they knew was that they had to help him right away.

The creature looked at Dark Death and Flieber. He glared at them for quite a while. They returned the glare. After what seemed like forever, the creature ran away. Dark Death and Flieber ran up to Klonoa. "Mister Klonoa," said Flieber, "are you okay?"

Klonoa just winced in pain, his teeth clenched tightly. "Arm…" he said weakly. "Look at…arm…"

They looked at his arm and saw the problem. An arrow had pierced his arm. Dark Death examined the arrow. Then he remembered that during that day's training round, Klonoa had fired an arrow just like that at him. "We have to get him back to the guest house, quickly!" said Dark Death. "Something very strange is going on."

Flieber helped Dark Death lift Klonoa up and bring him to the tree. The others were surprised. "What happened?" asked Kopaska.

"We're not sure," said Dark Death, "but we have to bring him to Reyza."

Everyone agreed. They picked up Klonoa, who had now fallen unconscious, and ran him back to Reyza's Island.

**Reyza's Island, Lunatea**

Reyza was preparing the Training Block for Mental Training when the students ran up to him carrying Klonoa. "What is the meaning of this?" asked Reyza. He looked at Klonoa, who was unconscious. "What happened?"

"Look at his arm, Master!" said Rastik.

Reyza did look at Klonoa's arm. There was an arrow in it. "Oh my," said Reyza. "How did this happen?"

"We're not sure, Master," said Dark Death, "but what I am sure of is that this is one of his arrows. He shot one at me during training today."

"But then he would've had to attack himself!" said Reyza.

"Not quite, Master Reyza, sir!" said Flieber. "When Mister Dark Death and me found Mister Klonoa, there was a weird monster in front of him. What would you describe it like, Mister Dark Death?"

"It looked like a chameleon," said Dark Death, "but there was something about it I couldn't quite put my finger on…"

"Yeah, there was something wrong with its skin!" said Flieber. "It was like its colors were coming off!"

"I've never heard of such a thing…" said Reyza. He shook his head. "Well, for now, we must get Klonoa to thehospital. Kopaska, call Tat. Yudenno, Dark Death, you two help me stabilize Klonoa's arm. Flieber, Rastik, fetch me some of those red herbs from my medicine cabinet. They'll keep Klonoa from losing any more blood. Hurry, now!"

Everyone did as they were told. Soon, Tat was there with her plane, which now had more passenger seats for her airline service. They loaded Klonoa onto the plane on a stretcher and immediately flew to the New Kingdom of Sorrow.

**New Kingdom of Sorrow, Lunatea**

As soon as Tat landed, Lolo and Leorina were there to meet them. "Just what is going on?" asked Leorina.

"No time to explain," said Reyza. With the help of his students, he got Klonoa out of the plane. They carried his stretcher to the hospital. There, he was put into surgery. Reyza and his students took this time to explain the situation to Lolo and Leorina. After they were finished, Reyza asked, "What can your surgeons do about it?"

"Well," said Leorina, "they can remove the arrow without any damage, but I'm not sure if we can heal his arm. We'll have to see the extent of the damage."

Reyza nodded and said, "I see. Well, if there's any progress, let me know."

Leorina nodded. She looked at Lolo, who was looking in at the surgery. Leorina stood next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," she said to Lolo, "he'll be okay."

Lolo nodded. "I know, but I can't help wondering if this is my fault…"

"Why would it be your fault?" asked Leorina.

"It might have something to do with that machine I made," she said in reply. "You see…"

**Blackness, Unknown Dream **

Klonoa woke up and looked around. He was surrounded by darkness everywhere he looked. And yet, he could see faint wisps of color. They had the same paint-like motion as…what was it? What had happened?

_Oh right…the monster…it shot my arrow back at me…but how? What was that thing, anyway?_

"You still don't know?" Klonoa heard a voice from the darkness. "Hmmph. I don't know why they chose you as a Dream Traveler. You know nothing of your destiny."

"What?" said Klonoa. He got up, but the piercing pain was still in his arm. He didn't see any arrow. Rather, there was a faint burst of light, with the same paint-like effect. "Who are you?" he asked the voice.

"Who am I?" said the voice. "That is none of your concern for now. You do not even know of your own destiny! Why should you know of mine?"

"But I didn't ask for that," said Klonoa. "I asked who you were."

"Hmmph!" said the voice again. "Do you not realize that our destinies are who we are? Our destinies shape our lives. They give them meaning. But how would you know that? You are but a fool, stumbling along the path presented before him. I tried to give you guidance, but you failed miserably. And so here you are. I will give you one chance to redeem yourself, Klonoa, but only one! If you cannot defeat my creature this time, I will destroy you, for it would show your unworthiness for being a Dream Traveler."

The chameleon-like creature appeared before Klonoa. A Moo also appeared, and the creature became one with it, just like it did with the Likuri in the forest. Klonoa readied himself, ignoring the pain in his arm the best he could. The creature darted at him, but he dodged once again. _I have to be more careful this time_, Klonoa thought to himself, _especially with my arm._ He threw his ring up into the air and said, "Flying Sawbalde!" The ring spun around very quickly. Its edges turned razor-sharp. It flew toward the monster, which sidestepped it. It had the same effect as in the forest: the monster's paint effect ceased, and returned when it stood still. The ring flew back into Klonoa's hand. _No good! _thought Klonoa. _I need a better plan!_ He threw the Sawblade again, this time purposely aiming a bit to the left of the monster. It sidestepped to the right, making the paint effect go away, and then stopped, making the effect return. Suddenly, the Sawblade did a U-turn in the air and ripped through the monster. It settled back into Klonoa's hand. He looked at the monster's halves. They got back up and reformed into two monsters. "What?" said Klonoa. "No way! How am I supposed to defeat this thing?"

"You really think I will tell you?" said the voice.

Klonoa sighed._ There has to be some way to beat it…_ he thought. He lured one of the monsters to attack him and noticed the same thing he noticed when it sidestepped: the paint effect stopped. He then lured both monsters to attack him. They swiped at him, and the paint-like effect ceased. He dodged, and had a split-second to strike back. "Rain of Nails!" he shouted. The nails shot out at them while the paint-like effect was still gone, and they ripped through the monsters. This time, however, the pieces didn't get up.

"Impressive," said the voice. The creatures disappeared. "I underestimated you, Klonoa. You do have what it takes to become a great Dream Traveler. But to do that, you need more guidance. I cannot give much more to you now. Seek another Dream Traveler for help. 'Till next we meet, Klonoa." The world around Klonoa dissipated, and he returned to consciousness.

**New Kingdom of Sorrow, Lunatea**

Klonoa found himself in an operation room, with several people operating on his arm. One of the surgeons said, "He woke up!"

Another said, "Get Miss Leorina!"

Klonoa sat up on the operating table. He looked at his arm. The arrow was gone, and in its place was a scar. He heard a voice in his head: _To remember your first failure…keep on trying when you fall, and not even death can stop you._

The operators noticed that the arrow was gone. "Hey, what happened to it?" one of them said.

Klonoa got up off the table. An operator immediately said, "No, sir, you can't get up! You're still not stable!"

Klonoa shoved him aside. "Outta my way, buddy," he said calmly, "I need to talk to someone." He wasn't sure where he was to go, but he knew he had to find someone. Another Dream Traveler? Where was he to find one here? Well, first he had to meet up with his friends and ask them the questions he wanted answers for. He walked out of the hospital and began his search.

Meanwhile, at a café on the other side of the Kingdom, Leorina and Lolo were talking.

"So you see," said Lolo, "that's why it might be my fault."

Leorina nodded. "Did you know about the risk when you made it?"

"Yes," said Lolo in reply, "but Dark Death said not to worry about it. There was little to no chance it would happen, so…"

She was interrupted by a man running up to Leorina and saying, out of breath, "Miss…Leorina…its about Klonoa…"

Leorina shot up from her seat. "What happened?" she asked, immediately concerned with the matter at hand. "Is he okay?"

"He's…fine," said the man, "but he…left the hospital…" He stood up straight and sucked in a bunch of air. "He said he needed to talk to someone, and then he just left. We're not sure if he's stable yet, but he seemed fine. Do you know where he might be going?"

Leorina shook her head. "I have no idea," she said, "but we have to find him. Who knows where he is right now? He could be…" She stopped and gazed over the man's shoulder.

"What?" asked the man. "What is it?"

Lolo looked too. She burst into joy when she saw what was coming. "Klonoa!" she nearly squealed, running toward him. "You're okay!"

Klonoa, who was still quite a distance away, smiled. "Hey Lolo!" he shouted back. Lolo ran up and hugged him. She had built up a little too much extra momentum, though, and ended up knocking Klonoa over. "Ow!" he said as he hit the ground.

Lolo got off him. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said, worried. "Are you hurt? Is your arm okay?"

"I'm fine, Lolo," said Klonoa. "Where are Reyza and the others? I need to get around to asking them my questions."

"Oh, they should be here any second," said Leorina, walking up to them. "We ordered a runner to get them if anything happened. But I'm confused…how did you get better all of a sudden?" She looked at his arm. "Wait…where did that arrow go?"

"I'm not quite sure myself," said Klonoa. "But I do know one thing: I need my questions answered today."

Leorina nodded. "Anything you have to ask us?"

Klonoa thought about it for a moment. "Yes, but I need to ask the others a few things first. Come over to Reyza's later, okay?"

Lolo and Leorina nodded. Just then, they saw Reyza running toward them with his students following him. "We came as soon as we could," said Reyza. "What happened?" He looked at Klonoa. "Ah, I see you're all better. They got the arrow out?"

"Well, no," said Klonoa. "It's a long story. Before I can say anything, I need you to answer my questions."

"Yes, of course," said Reyza. He turned to Lolo and Leorina. "We're going back to my island for dinner, okay?"

They both nodded. "Do you mind if we join you?" asked Lolo.

"Of course not," said Reyza. They all hopped in Tat's plane and headed toward Reyza's island.

**Reyza's Island, Lunatea**

They reached the island and got out of the plane. "Flieber, you go prepare dinner for our guests. Klonoa, come with me." He walked toward the tree in the center of his island until he was covered in its shade. Klonoa followed. Reyza sat down and asked, "So, Klonoa, what is it you want to ask me?"

"Well," said Klonoa, "I have several questions. But first things first: I fell asleep twice in this world. How did that happen?"

"A good question," said Reyza, "because it is one easily answered. You see, as a Dream Traveler, you have the ability to become one with your dream when you're there. So the things the people on your dream can do, you can do as well."

"I see," said Klonoa. "Okay then, next question: how exactly does that training block of yours work?"

Reyza smiled. "Follow me," he said. "I'll show you."

--------

And that caps off chapter three. For those of you still reading this story, stick around for chapter four!


	4. Chapter 4: Kidnapped!

Here's chapter four, where more of Klonoa's questions get answered. Read, review, and most of all, enjoy!

I don't own any characters except Rastik, Kopaska, Yudenno, Morval, Morval's Swift, and any characters I used from my last story.

**Empty Training Block, Lunatea**

"Ready?" Reyza's voice sounded.

"Yes," said Klonoa. The training block around him was completely empty.

"What do you want it to produce?"

"Reproduce the tree on your island," replied Klonoa. In a matter of seconds, the tree that Reyza meditated in front of was before him. "Interesting," said Klonoa. "How did you do that?"

"It's an incantation," Reyza's voice came again, "something you'll learn in mental training. The larger and more detailed the object, the more energy it takes up. That's why the objects I used during the elusive tactics session had little detail."

Klonoa nodded. "Okay," he said, "I think I know enough." He came out of the trapdoor by the guest house and walked up to Reyza.

"If you don't mind me asking," said Reyza, "why did you want to know that?"

"Well," replied Klonoa, "a two months ago, I had this dream…" He explained the strange dream he had dreamt: the training courses, the familiar presence, everything. "I was just thinking that maybe you did it."

Reyza shook his head. "No, Klonoa," said Reyza, "I'm not able to. No incantation of mine is strong enough to control your dreams, even if I'm in one of them. There is only one force strong enough to do that: yourself."

"But I didn't do anything!" said Klonoa. Then he froze. "Of course! Dark Death! He did it! Probably with the machine he helped Lolo make! Thanks, Reyza! I have to go talk to them now."

Reyza looked at the sun in the sky. "You go ahead," he said. "I'll be right there."

**Reyza's Island (Guest House), Lunatea**

Klonoa hurried inside and saw everyone at the table. He sat down in a seat between Lolo and Dark Death. He looked around and didn't see any food. Leorina must have seen him do this, for she soon said, "Don't worry, Klonoa. Flieber's preparing our meal."

Klonoa nodded and said, "Okay, as you know, I have a few questions for all of you. I'll ask this first. Lolo, Dark Death, I need you to explain to me in full detail how that machine of yours works."

Lolo nodded. "Well," she began, "as Dark Death said before, it uses the Elements to activate the part of your brainstem that triggers Lunatea. The Elements not only have the incredible power to do this, but also have a direct connection to Lunatea. This lets them use much less power than doing things not related to Lunatea. An example would be that Electrode Bomb that Dark Death tried to activate. It would've drained all of the Elements' power since it's not connected to Lunatea."

"Okay," said Klonoa, "but how did it generate that training zone, then?"

Dark Death took over. "Ah, yes," he said, "that was my idea. You see, I knew that if we ever had to call you back here, you would need to be in peak condition. So I activated a part of your brainstem that drew up a completely non-detailed area for you to train in. This would conserve the machine's energy. Then I brought up monsters from Lunatea so it wouldn't use up much more energy. And so here you are, ready for anything, including…that." He bowed his head.

Klonoa looked at Dark Death, then at Lolo. "What is he talking about?" he asked.

"Well, Klonoa," she said, "all the power coming from the Elements opened a door to your dreams. Dark Death explained to me that this door could let in certain 'things' from your world. These 'things' are other people's subconsciouses. They can sometimes float inside to this dream, but there's a one-in-a-million chance it would happen. It appears it did, however."

"So you're saying that chameleon thing is someone else's subconscious?" Klonoa asked.

"That's what we're thinking," replied Dark Death, "but it seems highly improbable that that thing came here by accident. I think there's someone out there who's channeling their subconscious into your dream."

Klonoa thought about it for a moment. The voice he heard in his dream-within-a-dream…that could've been the person who was trying to reach him. The person who wanted to give him guidance.

Flieber came into the room with their dinner. "I hope you guys are hungry!" he said excitedly. He sat down next to Yudenno after putting down the meal.

"Flieber," Klonoa said to the doll, "my next question's for you. How did you bring yourself into the real world when Dark Death took over my body?"

Flieber shrugged. "I wouldn't know any better than you would, Mister Klonoa, sir. It just…happened. I don't know how."

"So you were just there all of a sudden?" asked Klonoa.

"Pretty much, Mister Klonoa," replied Flieber. "It was very strange."

"Okay," said Klonoa finally, "I think that's all I need to know for today." He picked up his fork and ate his meal. He was thinking all the while about the advice the voice had given him. _Seek another Dream Traveler…_what could that mean? He thought about it for a while. Then, it just popped up out of his memory. _Of course,_ he thought, _that's it! All Dream Travelers have rings, and there are only two other people I know with rings. Dark Death is a part of me, so he can't be the one. The only other possible person is…_

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud smacking noise, followed by an even louder "ARRGH!" Klonoa rushed outside to see what was going on. When he reached the porch of the guest house, he was facing the direction of the last thing he ever expected to see: the strange chameleon creature running off with Reyza's unconscious body. Klonoa started toward the monster, but before he took three steps, he stopped. He couldn't move. It was as if his muscles had been turned to stone. All he could do was watch as the beast took Reyza away.

Lolo ran outside after him, followed by the rest of the students. She looked at Klonoa, who was just standing there. "Klonoa?" she asked. "What happened?"

Klonoa wriggled his fingers. He was free again. Without answering Lolo, he sped over the rocks that led to the island in an attempt to catch up with the creature. But alas, when he looked over the hill that led to the Sea of Tears, the monster was nowhere to be seen. Crestfallen, he made his way back to Reyza's Island. Lolo was the first to see him coming back. She rushed up to him. "Klonoa!" she said. "Just what is going on here? Where's Reyza?"

Klonoa shook his head and looked back over the hill. "Gone."

"Gone?" asked Lolo. "Where?"

"What does it matter?" Klonoa replied angrily. "He could be anywhere by now. And I let him get away…"

Everyone looked confused. "You let Reyza get away?" Leorina asked.

Klonoa shook his head again. "The creature that attacked me carried him off…he went toward the Sea of Tears, but I don't think they'd still be there if we went to look for them now."

"Why not?" asked Lolo. "That thing, whatever it is, can't be _that_ fast."

"It probably isn't," said Klonoa, "but when I fought it, it dodged my arrow using some kind of time-bending power. I don't know how he did it, but I bet Reyza would."

"How would Master Reyza know that?" asked Kopaska.

"Well, he is pretty smart," said Rastik, "but I don't think this kinda thing is somethin' you just pick up from knowing a lotta stuff."

"Exactly," said Klonoa. "But he would know it, since he knows all that has to do with dreams."

"He does?" asked Kopaska.

"Yes," said Klonoa. "You see, Reyza is a Dream Traveler. And I need his help."

------

Okay, that chapter was a bit shorter than my previous ones, but I wanted a dramatic ending. Come again soon for chapter five!


End file.
